1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a surface heater using a heating element, which generates heat by electricity, an electric range having the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cooktop is a cooking apparatus which heats a container mounted on the upper surface thereof to heat food contained in the container. Cooktops are divided into gas ranges which directly generate flame using gas, and electric ranges which heat a container and/or food mounted on a substrate using electricity.
Conventionally, a heating element is formed by applying a paste containing a metal material, such as Ag—Pd, and glass frit to the rear surface of a substrate formed of glass or stainless steel and then sintering the same. A plate-shaped heater which generates heat by supplying electricity to such a heating element has been known.